Jaune the Gamer: Tutorial
by Archive keeper
Summary: Jaun's semblance is a RPG. So he goes through the tutorial to help him get a better understanding of how his semblance works.


**Hello! I'm just going to get to the point. I was hit by a bit of inspiration so I wanted to get this out of mah head! This followers the Gamer idea of someone in this case Jaune has the semblance of a RPG. Old and used but it works for what I wanted. Let's get to it!.**

 **I own nothing RWBY related due to copyright laws. (If I did It be ladybug as the)**

* * *

If you asked Jaune something about his semblance being pretty much a video game thing he'd tell you the most wired thing about it all was the "tutorial".

 **Flashback!**

Jaune's semblance had awakened a full week ago, and he was still getting used to it. Don't get him wrong! He played a few RPG games before and he liked them, but it was one thing to like it on a game and a whole other thing to have to live it. As Jaune was scrolling the help menu to try and figure out this mess he saw the one thing he was looking for, the tutorial. Naturally (though rarely) as all good sane players do they go through the NOT BORING tutorial! Jaune being one of those good players he hit it. For a short game crash moment he waited for the instructions to pop up when they didn't he was starting to worry so he hit it again that's when it started for him.

 **"It's not broken numb nuts."** Someone said as Jaune looked over his shoulder in surprise, when he saw no one around he shrugged it off.

 **"There's no one around, you're just going crazy."** The voice said again now this caused Jaune to panic and go crazy for ten minutes and for those ten minutes he kept hearing laughter.

 **"Ok now that we both got that out of our system let's get to work! Hi welcome to the tutorial."**

"Excuse me!?"

 **"You hit the tutorial help button didn't you? Well here I am, I'm here to help."**

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

 **"Not important. Now let's get back to work. Hi welcome to the tutorial I know I know you want to get out there kill monsters beat up the bad guys get the girl(S) lose your virginity V-card, Blah Blah Blah; well this tutorial is here to help you reach those goals, though I can't help you with the girl thing just based on your genes, heh. Trust me when your hip deep in trouble your gonna be glad you took this course."**

"Ok." Jaune said ignoring a few bits of those insults.

 **"Ok you see the little round circle one the bottom left of your vision, that's the map! Your the little yellow dot and the arrow pointing to the blue dot is the location you need to go. Or you can just look at the big round lights coming from the ground and follow that but maps and compass' need to make a living too. Go ahead and walk towards the objective as people call these things nowadays.**

"Jaune was a bit put off by this man talking to him but he was telling him helpful advise so he did just that.

 **"Good to see that you can follow directions. As you progress in skill you can get the meter upgrade to help tell you how far the objectives are.. unless you use that metric bullshit crap then it won't do you any good. Anyway you'll find that in some cases there will be more then one way point marker, take the example of a race, you have to follow point after point after point, this will be the case in a few cases but generally the markers on the map will always point you to the final destination. You following me?"**

"Yeah I am."

 **"We'll stop following me or I'll have you arrested, heh heh." Anyway move around the corner to the next part of this tutorial."**

 **"Ok so just above you is the height meter, it shows you your current height and how far up or below you are to the objective, now your semblance made a dick move and made the color indicators different, the red dot is you and the blue dot is the objective so now's the time to self check for color blindness. Climb up the tree and we'll continue on.**

 **"Ok you just wasted our time climbing up this tree, you already knew what the height meter does so you just wasted a bit of my life wasting energy getting up this tree."**

"What!? You told me to climb up here!"

 **"You always do what someone tells you to? You know theirs a word for that what was it... oh yeah LOSER! But their really was a reason to get up here, I want you to jump down, go ahead jump down.**

"What!? We're fifty feet up!"

 **" come on I wouldn't tell you to do something stupid, dangerous and Life threatening would I?"**

"Well in the last thirty minutes..."

 **"Just jump."**

"Fine!

 _CRACK_

AWW MAH FUKNG BONES" Jaune cried out (and quite humorously to)

 **"Oh oh Jesus, oh boy, no getting up from that one no sir. Oh well wait a few seconds."**

"AHH! Hey it stopped hurting?! IT"S FIXED!?" jaune asked perplexed.

 **"Well duh! your semblance IS a game so naturally you'll regain your health and stamina as time passes. This is a great example of it."**

"You sadistic MOFO"

 **"Hey would you have tried this out on a grimm? no? thought so, Get up and head into the woods for about five minutes. While you do that I'm gonna make me a ham sandwich."**

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER!**

 **"* _Eating noises*_ _Hmm_ oh to much mustard"**

 **"Ok _'chewing noises'_ Next you need practice your fighting moves luckily theirs a nest of beowolves around here and mamma is away so go a beat up some baby Grimm which is right their in front of you."**

"OK HERE I GO!"

 **"Well you just got owned by the weakest Grimm in the world- real embarrassing and not something you'd want to live with. OK I know practice makes perfect but I don't think any practice will help in this point and time.**

 **"Ok open your skill chart and select a skill you want to use, Seeing as this is the practice run we'll give you this skill for free to test out.**

 **"You have unlocked Trainee Swordcraft"**

 **"Ok now that you have a weapon upgrade head back to that nest and get some payback."**

 **"Ok now that you got your righteous vengeance, we need to get back too your house, but it's dark and it's almost time for dinner. A true and patient person with respect would just walk to build character** ** _But I know you modern kids NO! You don't want patients you it fast you now!"_ **_He said in a mock whining voice_

 **So here's something too be used in EXTREME cases, go ahead and open the map and click your home. In locations you've already found and discovered you can fast travel to them. Be aware though it's pretty much instant teleportation in real time, so it is very important not to get caught seen doing this. Once you've taped the teleport button all you have to do is walk into your home and you've completed thetutorial. But if you can't understand that then I can't help you. Just walk away and live a life of a farmer. Other then that it was a pain working with you! Good luck getting some."**


End file.
